the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fists of Destiny
Story The Fists of Destiny is a fighting tournament known for drawing in the best fighters from all over the globe who represent a number of different fighting disciplines, ranging from the more well-known styles such as Boxing, Karate and Professional Wrestling, to the more obscure arts such as Muay Thai, Ninjitsu and Jeet Kune Do. The 15th annual tournament is fast approaching and everything is slowly falling into place as the next batch of warriors are summoned, a motley crew of characters fighting for various causes: honor, glory, self-improvement, destiny, justice, survival, redemption, revenge...in the end they all fight for something. As the arena lights grow bright and the crowd goes wild, the tournament's mysterious sponsor watches from his penthouse, a wicked smile crossing his features as he contemplates his next move...one which could alter the lives of those participating in this gala event. Gameplay and Features This is a fighting game would be intended to be a “throwback” in terms of graphics similar to the 2-D fighting games of the 90's, which I'm sure a lot of the users on here grew up playing. Overall, there would be various modes immediately available including the typical Story mode, Arcade mode (which is kind of like the usual fighting for doing with friends), Training mode, and then the Extras feature for artwork and all the other fancy stuff. For combat, characters would be able to parry incoming attacks, as well as block in the air and have desperation rolls for avoiding certain attacks. Every character would have at least 2 super combos (which is indicated by their body flashing blue) and lastly a hyper combo-type move called the “Final Destroyer,” their most powerful move which is indicated by their body flashing red. Characters Playable * Arana Carmesi * Arturo Rivas * Bobby Nogueira * Danny McShane * Eva Goldman * Hwan Jae San * J.R. Samson * Khamun Farouk * Knux * Magnus Haakonson * Matt Cutter * Mr. Armageddon * Samantha Wilder * Tomor Khun * Trung Loc * Violette St. Pierre * Will Maddox * Wong Lu * Yujiro Takimoto * Zeke Dashwood Exclusive Quests * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS: Second Son) * Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) * T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct) Bosses * Aleksandr Raikov (Sub-Boss) * Killian Amsel (Final Boss) Things to Take Notes * There would be animated cinematic sequences like in “Street Fighter IV” and there would be rival encounters for all players as well. * Each character would get his/her own unique background, some of which would have breakable items such as trashcans, street signs, etc., whereas others would have walls and floors that can be smashed through and the fight can continue. There will also be a few stages with hazards that fighters can be thrown into, which will take a small amount of their health away upon collision. * I would also have it where certain stages have lapsed events, such as the time of day, the weather, events happening, and the crowd's reaction to the outcome, other things I remember from classic fighting games. Conclusion * This would be a fighting game largely inspired by the “Street Fighter” and “King of Fighters” series, lots of kick ass action without the explicit gore of a “Mortal Kombat” or “Killer Instinct,” that would come for later! * Above all, this would be a “throwback” title that would hopefully make a lot of gamers feel nostalgic.